Promotion
by partner IN crime XD
Summary: Based off the news of the establishment of the New Prussian Empire. After a tiring day, Germany learns that his brother has become a...nation... again? How will he deal with the situation?


Germany sighed and put his pen down, massaging his cramped wrist, two hours of paperwork later. A mouthwatering smell wafted into the room and filled the whole house. The faint sent of sausages, beer, and… pasta? Yes, that smell was defiantly pasta. Why was his brother making pasta? He's too lazy to do anything these days, so what would motivate him to get out of the basement and cook them dinner?

That only left one option available. Italy. Since when did Italy come over? He skipped his training this morning and he knew better than to show up the same night unless he wanted to be lectured. Baffled, Germany descended down the stairs and trudged into the kitchen.

"Pasta, pasta, I love pasta…" Humming over a steaming pot was Italy himself, wearing a pink fluffy apron and stirring the giant pot with a wooden spoon. A saucepan sizzled and the table was set for three, complete with two very generous helpings of beer and a small glass of red wine.

"Italy... What is the meaning of this?' Germany asked. The Italian looked up.

"Oh! Germany! I'm sorry for not attending training this morning; I had to help your brother with his packing! So I made this dinner to make it up to you!"

"His…. packing?" Was his brother going on an vacation? His boss didn't mention it. Interesting…. "Please excuse me Italy, I'll be back in a moment." Germany sauntered to the basement and was shocked to find the normally bolt shut door standing ajar. _Something is defiantly up…_

The first thing he saw was boxes. Mountains and mountains of boxes rose up from the depths that once were his basement, which was currently occupied by his freeloading, troublemaking, no-good older brother, the ex-nation of Prussia.

"Bruder? What is the meaning of this?" Germany called out, trying to navigate his way through the labyrinth of cardboard.

"Oi! Westen! Give me a hand, will you?" His brother came into view, holding three giant boxes that were threatening to topple. He helped the albino nati- er… I mean ex-nation put the boxes down. His brother had a cocky grin plastered on his face and smiled at the younger one. "Never thought this day would come, bruder. Can you believe it? How long has it been now?"

Germany gave him a blank stare. "Was…?"

Prussia cracked a wide smile. "I'm a nation again! I'm moving out of your basement! I can finally be recognized again! Kesesesese~" Germany's mouth fell open. "Kesesese, you have the same reaction as when I told Roddy, but he fainted and was muttering something bout 'no-good Russians' or something like that."

"A… n-n-nation?" Germany stammered, still recovering from shock.

"Yeah! You shall now address me from now on as the 'The New Prussian Empire'! Kesesesese I told you I was to awesome not to be a nation!" The Prussian cackled. "Well, the sooner you help me finish up these last boxes, the sooner I'm out of this house!"

**XXX**

_**The diary of the awesome me, April 14, 2011**_

_Dear Awesome Diary,_

_Today was such an awesome day! When I opened up my blog this morning, hundreds of people commented saying that today the awesome me became a nation again! Kesesese~ and they were right! The humans finally recognized my awesomeness and made me a nation again! I'm only a micro nation though, but you got to start somewhere! Anyway, so once I heard that I started packing up the basement, ready to move out. I even bribed Italy to help the awesome me. Just before I finished, West came barging in and demanded, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" So I explained that I was moving out of the house and getting my own awesome place, so that I can finally be recognized as a nation again. At that comment, West fainted and started muttering stuff about "No-good Russians". Honestly, why does Russia always come up when we are talking about the awesome me becoming a nation? Once West came round, he told me that I wasn't going to move out of the house just because I became a micro nation. But I still got promoted. **TO THE AWESOME ATTIC KESESESESE~**_

_**~The Awesome Prussia**_

**Partner in Crime: OH HOW I BEG YOU TO FORGIVE ME FOR THIS CRAP I WROTE! If you want the visual proof go to http :/ww w** **.micro wiki.o rg.u k/index .php?title=N ew_P russia n_Emp ire **

**No spaces…. I couldn't believe this when I saw it. I squealed so loud, and my dad was sitting there looking at me like "O.O Wut?" The part of Prussia moving to the attic is the result of a conversation between me, Theiving Alchemist, Xploding bunnies, and another guy at our school. One of my favorite conversations xD**


End file.
